


That “Luthor” Girl

by laubrown1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attraction, F/F, Girl Power, Inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: As Kara gets to know the “Luthor” girl, Kara finds herself becoming attracted to the black haired, green-eyed beauty.And they say all Luthors are bad. ;)





	That “Luthor” Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been down on paper and in my head for quite some time. I’m glad to finally share it with you all. Enjoy this short and sweet story/drabble. :D

That “ _Luthor_ ” girl. 

Everyone expected all _Luthors_ to be bad/evil.

This woman was the adoptive _daughter_ of Lillian Luthor and the _sister_ of Lex Luthor, who once was friends with Superman. This woman is  _Lena Luthor_. 

Superman also happened to be Kara’s cousin, Clark Kent, who works at The Daily Planet. 

Not everyone knew Clark’s secret. 

Kara’s loved ones constantly try to warn her about getting close to Lena. 

So far, Lena has showed nothing, but _kindness_ towards her. She has saved Lena many times as Supergirl. Earning “ _thanks_ ” from Lena every time. Lena doesn’t know Kara is Supergirl and Kara notices she’s not like her family members. Her mother, Lillian, is the leader of Project Cadmus. Project Cadmus experiments on what they believe are “extraterrestrial threats.”

Lena is making a name for herself with L-Corp. She’s trying to branch away from her brother’s evil corporation/company.

Kara has also been finding herself growing attracted to the “Luthor” girl. Lena is one attractive woman. Not only in her looks, but in her personality as well. She’s nice, but takes no crap from anyone and can handle her own in situations. Lena also likes to prove people wrong, since many have preconceived notions about her for being a Luthor. 

Kara likes it whenever Lena wears her long, black hair up in a ponytail with red lipstick. Lena looks intimidating, but attractive. That look brings out her green eyes. Kara also likes it whenever Lena’s hair is down too. She also likes it whenever Lena wears dresses and skirts with heels. Her legs are shown off. 

Oh, Kara would like to do things with those legs. ;)

Clark and Lex were friends for years, then became enemies. Kara is hoping that won’t happen between her and Lena. 

She’s had good thoughts about Lena, so far. She wants those thoughts to stay that way. 

She’s also had sexy, sinful thoughts about Lena as well that she’ll never share with anyone. ;)

 


End file.
